


Interlude

by SheRambles (pixier)



Series: Collisions [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, dr. alex, embarrassing little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/SheRambles
Summary: It's time for Lena to meet Winn, the little brother Alex still isn't sure she wanted (she did).
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Collisions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta.  
> Have some fluff.

Alex got to her feet when the door to Lena’s office opened, and her smile became a grin when the woman emerged. “Hi, Lena,” she greeted.

“Alex,” Lena replied in kind, greeting the redhead with a kiss. “Is Kara still meeting us for lunch?”

“She is. Winn is joining us too. I told you about him, didn’t I?” Alex asked as they headed toward the elevator.

“You called him the little brother you still weren’t sure you really wanted, but in that reluctantly affectionate voice you use when you pretend to be embarrassed by Kara instead of proud,” Lena grinned, clearly amused.

Alex rolled her eyes in playful exasperation as she stepped into the elevator car.

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Lena smirked, leaning into the redhead for another kiss as the elevator moved.

  
  


“There’s Alex,” Kara grinned, waving her sister to the table she and Winn were already seated at.

Winn glanced over his shoulder before snapping back to look at Kara, his skin pale and eyes wide, “Why is Lena Luthor walking to our table with Alex?”

“Didn’t I tell you that Alex was bringing her girlfriend?” Kara asked before rising to greet the new arrivals with hugs.

“Lena, this is Winn. Winn, this is Lena,” Alex introduced them once they were all seated again. Doing a double take she focused back on Winn. “Winn? Are you okay? You don’t look so great.”

Still wide-eyed his gazed shot back and forth between Alex and Lena. “You’re dating Lena Luthor,” he said in a stage whisper. “She’s like a total genius when it comes to robotics and microcontrollers. Did you know that?”

Frowning Alex tried to get him to shake out of it with a smack to the back of his head, “Yes, Winn. I’m fully aware of her work. Why don’t you tell her what you do and we can all figure out what we’re going to order.”

“I work with Kara. I’m tech support for Cat Grant,” he said robotically before hiding behind his menu.

  
  


“I am so sorry,” Alex said with a wince as she and Lena left the restaurant. “When Kara said she told Winn about my girlfriend I thought that would include telling him your name.”

“Wait,” Lena interrupted, looking more smitten than annoyed, “is Kara the only one who calls me your girlfriend or do you too?”

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I call my girlfriend my girlfriend?” Alex replied matter-of-factly before slowly becoming concerned. “Am I not supposed to call you that?”

“Alex,” the brunette again cut in, smile growing, “I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Very much,” Lena agreed, confirming her response with a kiss.


End file.
